<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twist again by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147675">Twist again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Married Barisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Rafael are once again on opposite sides of the courtroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twist again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts">mforpaul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I tweeted out a request for story titles, Maxi gave me this one. I'm sorry it's so angsty but I couldn't get the idea out of my head!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I won’t apologize for winning."</p>
<p>Sonny frowns. "It's not about you winning, it's the way you did it."</p>
<p>"I defended my client with the information I had."</p>
<p>"Damnit, Rafael!" Sonny bursts out. "You completely tore apart my witnesses!"</p>
<p>"They were bad witnesses."</p>
<p>"They were confused and you twisted their words. You <em>always</em> twist words for your own benefit."</p>
<p>"For my client's benefit," Rafael corrects.</p>
<p>Sonny stares at him and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I have to handle the DA,” he says. “I’ll see you at home.”</p>
<p>Rafael sighs. Never go to bed angry, his father-in-law always says. They won’t sleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>